Landscape
by xXKaiOfHeartsXx
Summary: -OneShot- It started with the landscape, and ended with a kiss. Yaoi SatoDai


**Landscape  
**a oneshot by Kai

Daisuke's hair floated in the wind, as he looked out into the forest. He sat on a bench, a sketch book on his legs, and a pencil in hand. He draw the landscape, the trees, the mountain, and the sky. The blue sky.

He thought of Satoshi. How he missed him, his blue hair, his blue eyes. A silent tear dripped down his cheek, falling off his face and onto the paper. It smudged the forest, making it look like a river cut through.

He felt a cold hand clamp onto his right shoulder. His heart beat grew faster, and as he turned around he saw a cold face looking back at him.

His heart skipped a beat. And another. And _another_….

Daisuke woke up looking into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Welcome back Daisuke," he said, placing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Hi Satoshi," Daisuke replied, looking around the vaguely familiar room, "Where am I?"

"My apartment," the bluenette said, looking around, "Oh, how I've missed this place."

"What do you mean? Where have you been?" asked a confused Daisuke.

"You mean you don't remember?" Satoshi asked amazed.

"Should I?"

Satoshi just smirked, and then he crashed his head down, pushing his lips onto Daisuke's.

Daisuke woke up, panting slightly. He lay on Satoshi's bed, and to his left sat Satoshi, one arm around Daisuke, the other behind his own head. His eyes were half opened as he gazed lazily into the distance.

"Hi," Daisuke whispered, as he placed his hand into Satoshi's. The older boy snapped out of his trance, and blushed slightly, moving his arm away from Daisuke's body.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Satoshi worriedly asked, feeling Daisuke's temperature with the back of his ice cold hand.

"Fine," he replied, and snuggled into Satoshi's arm.

Satoshi froze for a moment. He didn't know what to do. A part of him knew this was wrong, but the larger part wanted to cuddle with Daisuke so badly.

The younger boy saw the pained expression on Satoshi's face, "What's wrong Satoshi?"

"This is what's wrong," and the bluenette bent down, gently placing his lips on Daisuke's, pulling each other into their first kiss with someone of the same gender.

"What makes that wrong?" Daisuke sighed, he wanted Satoshi to be his, but for some reason Satoshi was scared.

"B-because we wouldn't be accepted everywhere, and people would think we're freaks."

"Do we have to be freaks to be…who we are?"

"Who said we are what you think we are?"

"What do I think we are, I am just assuming what you think we are, what you are assuming that I am assuming that what we think…wait what?" Daisuke thought for a second before continuing, "I think what you think is what I think, because we seem to be on the same page."

And Satoshi thought for a moment. One long moment.

And then Satoshi said three simple words that came out like a scratched DVD, "I l-l-l-love y-y-you."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi for a moment, before looking away. Using all his energy he got out of the bed, leaving Satoshi looking like a lost child. The younger boy walked over to where he spotted his drawing board, and flipped it open.

"Wait, that's mine," Satoshi called at him, but it was too late.

Daisuke stood still, looking at the numerous sketches of him, all done by Satoshi. And at the end of the book, he saw a bittersweet one, one that Satoshi never wanted Daisuke to see. It was a picture of Riku and Risa walking away from a sobbing Daisuke.

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, but felt Satoshi's hands on his shoulders. He spun around, and before he could say anything more Satoshi kissed him again. He let the emotions take over his body, and soon he fell limp.

Satoshi bundled him up in his arms, and carried him back to his bed, laying him down gently. He unbuttoned his own shirt, and looked at Daisuke who was panting softly.

Satoshi laid himself gently on top of the other boy, stroking Daisuke's red hair. He kissed Daisuke on the mouth, and then his ear, and then his neck. He made his fingers go to Daisuke's nipple, but Daisuke stopped him.

"Satoshi stop. I'm very tired, and even though it feels good, I think I need some sleep." But Daisuke realized something was wrong with Satoshi.

And then he realized that he felt like he was being watched. This made him edgy.

"OK," Satoshi replied unwillingly, lying down on the other side of Daisuke, and slowly, the red head placed his head on Satoshi's chest and fell asleep. "Daisuki Daisuke," Satoshi said, more so to himself then Daisuke. He chuckled slightly, and then he heard a soft voice, barely audible above their breathing.

"Daisuki Satoshi."

Off in the distance a voice said to himself, "I knew Daisuke liked creepy boy," but the voice soon faded away.

* * *

Thoughts? BTW, I wrote this when I was at volume 7, so I'm sorry if this totally ruins the series, I have no idea how it ends, so stick with me here! This is my first DNAngel fanfic, so I hope it didn't crash and burn...

Alright, review and favorite and such!  
Love, KAI


End file.
